This invention pertains to optical sensors and more particularly to such sensors for the remote measurement of power consumption.
In the course of mechanizing electrical energy conservation programs, it is essential that a low cost method be available for measuring power consumption accurately on existing power installations. Further it is desirable that measured power consumption, by whatever means employed be essentially of the same accuracy as provided by the utility company's watt-hour-meters in order to avoid conflict as to measurement accuracy. Additionally, it is desirable for safety reasons that any auxiliary power measurement device be simple to install by non-technical personnel. The prime power sensor should ideally be non-metallic to prevent the possibility of electrical shock to the installer and to preclude any fringe magnetic perturbations to any watt-hour-meter to which the sensor may be closely installed. Finally the installation of any auxiliary power sensor must not interfere with the meter reader's visability to the meter face, disc or digital readouts, and the installation must not interfere with removal on replacement of an existing watt-hour-meter.